


Kwami-Busted

by AgresteBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: An alternate ending to KwamiBuster - based on the prompt from theriveroflight; BananaNoir - still in costume - runs up to the illusion of ladybug and marinette. He accidentally catches LB’s foot as she and marinette take off… but instead of solid foot, the 2 go up in a wisp of orange smoke. Uh oh.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	Kwami-Busted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theriveroflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Here is another one-shot to celebrate the anniversary of the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server! I had a blast writing this and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much to theriveroflight for submitting this prompt, this one's for you!

Adrien kept himself hidden on the roof of Monteparnasse, waiting for Ladybug's plan to unfold to get their kwami's back. He shifted, the banana suit wasn't exactly comfortable. It was no wonder Mister Banana's catchphrase was 'Stay Peachy'. He probably had to tell himself that just to keep the suit on.

A loud crash like something cracking and exploding at the same time reached him. He peered around the corner of his hiding place to see Kwamibuster on the ground, the black-ink like cloud of magic bubbling around his teacher and returning her to normal. He ran out, seeing a small figure running towards him. He kneeled, smiling to himself as she lifted his ring from around her waist, "One Miraculous of the Black Cat. As promised."

He took the ring from her, the giant weight on his chest lifting as he told her sincerely, "Thank you, mysterious Multimouse!"

Plagg told him seriously as he slipped the ring back onto his finger, "I think you better find a way to convince everyone you're not a student at Francois Dupont High School."

"You're right Plagg, that would be safer. Claws Out!" He transformed inside the suit, but saw Multimouse making her way back over to the other side. He followed her instantly, smiling when he saw her.

Multimouse was running back over to where Ladybug was already re-transformed, multiple clones of herself rejoining with a shine of bright pink magic. He saw the lifesize Multimouse, and told them happily, "Awesome plan girls!"

Ladybug smiled at him, raising an amused eyebrow, "Nice suit."

He posed dramatically, "Am I still the Chat's meow m'lady?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, Multimouse giggling softly and making him blush. He felt like... he'd heard that laugh somewhere before. But where?

His lady's teasing voice cut through his thoughts, "Whatever you say, BananaNoir."

"Hey," he started, slipping the suit off, "Being _Chat_ Noir is much more a-peeling than being a banana." Ladybug wrinkled her nose at him. She quickly caught the akuma and de-evilized it, before setting off the Miraculous Ladybugs. He watched everything return to normal and jumped down from his perch, landing closer to them.

Multimouse turned to Ladybug, "We came, we saw, we kicked her hat. Now I gotta give you this back, right?" She pulled the necklace off and his eyes widened in shock as he saw his favorite pigtailed friend.

"No not here!" Ladybug told her, but it was too late. Her face fell, "You shouldn't have given the miraculous back in front of…"

Ladybug looked over at him, and his heart twisted. Didn't she trust that he could keep the secret? Especially knowing that Marinette was the one Ladybug had chosen, he would never let anything happen to his friend, or risk putting her in danger. Not that he could tell his Lady that, not without giving away his own identity.

Marinette looked over at him too, a small frown on her face, "But, I didn't think you kept any secrets from each other."

"I'll take Marinette back Chat Noir," Ladybug said, ignoring Marinette's comment as she twirled her yoyo, getting ready to zip off with her.

"M'lady wait," he reached out to stop her, hoping to catch her foot at least.

His heart plummeted as his hand went straight through, and both Ladybug and Marinette disappeared in a small poof of orange smoke.

Orange smoke… an illusion? But… he looked around, waiting to see Rena Rouge somewhere, but as he turned to look, more orange smoke appeared. The damage that Ladybug had just fixed had all been undone. "What the… what is going on? Ladybug?! Marinette?!"

He saw the same red and black spotted bowl that Ladybug had used to set off the miraculous ladybugs, along with at least seven miniature Multimouse's.

He rushed over to it and kneeled, asking upset, "Multimouse, what is going on?"

One of them walked up to him sheepishly. He put out his hand and she jumped on, letting him lift her up to his face, "Please don't be upset Chat Noir." He saw another Multimouse walking out from her hiding spot, but this multimouse was orange and grey, and told him in the same soft voice, "Ladybug asked me to."

He frowned even more, looking between the two before asking, "Why?" He whispered it, hearing their teacher coming to behind him, "I thought you trusted me a little more than that Marinette."

Her eyes widened and she told him quickly, "That's not why, it doesn't have anything to do with trust."

He asked point blank, "Where is Ladybug?" He motioned to the bowl, no doubt holding in the real akuma, "That is her lucky charm, so she must have gotten her miraculous back too, why isn't she here? Why,"

He watched in shock as a Ladybug spotted Multimouse revealed herself, waving sheepishly, "Hi...Chat Noir."

"You… you are using all of them?" He asked in horror, "You shouldn't, you don't know what that could do to you!"

"I'm okay Chat Noir, I promise!" The Multimouse in his hand said quickly, patting his palm, "I can handle this, trust me. Ladybug can explain late-,"

"You know who she is." He realized, falling back on his behind from the shock as Multimouse grabbed onto his thumb to keep herself from falling off of his hand.

"No! No I don't know!" She told him quickly, waving her hands in a very familiar flustered way. "She left the Mouse Miraculous in my bag, somehow, and there was a note with her plan. I just followed it. I'm supposed to give all the Miraculous back to her,"

"Wait, wait, ALL of them? What do you mean ALL of them?" He asked as he pulled the little mouse closer to his face, his thoughts running a mile a minute. Another Multimouse walked out from behind the lucky charm holding the akuma hostage, and looking closer, he saw the array of Miraculous she was wearing.

He couldn't wrap his head around it. If Ladybug knew Marinette too, enough to trust her with not just the mouse, but with the fox, and the ladybug, and the black cat, and what looked like _every_ miraculous from the Miracle box, then Marinette had to be someone extremely close to Ladybug. Ladybug _had_ to know Marinette personally to trust her with that kind of power, to have all that power at her fingertips and know that she wouldn't abuse it.

Adrien knew that Marinette wasn't that person. She would never do something like that. He probably wouldn't have trusted anyone else with that many miraculous at a time either, but he _knew_ her.

There was no getting around it. Ladybug was one of the girls at his school. He stared at Multimouse, seeing her shift uncomfortably in his hand. "Let's cleanse this akuma and get Miss Mendeleiev back to…" he paused, knowing he couldn't let Marinette suspect him. She was smart, and would no doubt put the pieces together, "that elementary school."

She corrected him instantly, "It's a high school."

"Right," he said sheepishly, letting the Multimouse in his hand jump down before he stood, "A high school."

Multibug cleansed the akuma with ease and released the miraculous Ladybugs. The damage was fixed for a second time, or first time rather, and as she began to recollect herself in the same way as before, he saw the Multibug and Multifox standing side by side. He watched as they divided from their secondary miraculous, and as the last two joined the bigger Multimouse, she finally became full-size. He saw all the miraculous she had on and asked again, "Are you sure you are okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah I will be okay. Why don't you take Miss Mendeleiev back, and I'll take these back to Ladybug?"

He nodded, "All right, but Multimouse…" he saw the uncomfortable look on her face and told her with a small smile, "You did great today, so thank you."

She beamed and he added it with a brighter smile just as she turned around to leave, "I'll see you later."

She nearly tripped, turning back to him quickly with a worried look before taking off without another word.

Miss Mendeliev walked up to him, "Mr Chat, would you be willing to speak and prove my scientific discovery?"

He watched Multimouse disappear before answering her, "I'm sorry Miss Mendeleiev I can't do that. And you have to keep it a secret if you want us to be able to fight against Hawkmoth."

She frowned but nodded regretfully, "I, understand. I guess I'm just like Copernicus, way ahead of my time."

He nodded with a sheepish smile before taking off back towards the school with Miss Mendeliev. Once he was sure that she was okay, he took off straight to Marinette's balcony. He stayed perched on the roof just across from her house, watching as Marinette appeared around the corner, sprinting and almost out of breath.

He watched as she disappeared inside. It didn't take long for him to hear movement in her room, and that's when he closed the distance. He landed with a heavy thud on purpose, smirking to himself when he heard her squeak in surprise inside.

Her trapdoor cracked open, bluebell eyes the only thing he could see as he smirked, "Hello again."

She slowly opened the hatch before climbing out, crossing her arms over her chest, almost like she was trying to make herself smaller, "Hi… Chat Noir."

"Did you see her? Was she okay?" He asked first, watching as Marinette let out a small sigh.

"I didn't see her. I left the miraculous where she told me,"

"But not hers too right? You know how important her miraculous is, don't you?" He asked her in shock.

"Of course I do but, she told me to leave them ALL there. So I did." She told him, worrying her bottom lip.

He took a breath to calm down, pulling out his baton and opening it in phone mode, "I hope she was there waiting for them." He quickly sent out a signal to her yoyo, but she never answered. "Come on m'lady, don't do this to me."

His tail flicked sadly behind him, Marinette's sad voice causing him to look up at her question, "Do you really worry about her that much?"

He nodded, concerned green eyes meeting blue, saying it like it should have been obvious, "Of course I do."

"She can take care of herself." Marinette reminded him.

He gave her a small smile, "I know, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about her anyways." He tried Ladybug for a third time, and when she still didn't answer he left her a message, "Hey bugaboo, I miss you already!" His smile fell, and he told her a bit more seriously, "I'm with Multimouse, and I really need to talk to you about this afternoon. Please? It's really important. I'll wait for you on her balcony."

Marinette was staring at him wide eyed, making him ask as he put his baton away, "What?"

"You can't just hang out here all night waiting for her!" Marinette said loudly, gawking at him, "What if she never shows up?"

"She will." He said without a hint of doubt. "She has never let me down when it is important, and this is important to me. She'll be here."

Marinette covered her face in her hands, groaning before pulling her face aggravatedly. It made him laugh, and she told him with a stern look, "If anyone, ANYONE, see's you up here, you are going to be a dead Kitty, understand?!"

He smirked, but when her eyes narrowed at him he held his hands up in surrender, "Of course purrincess, no one will catch me." He put a clawed hand over his heart and held up two fingers, "Chat's honor."

She stared at him hard, until finally letting out a heavy sigh, "I have homework so,"

"Don't let me keep you." He told her seriously, "If you need help,"

"I've got it," she said with a small smile, "Thanks anyways Chat Noir."

Marinette disappeared down the trapdoor and back into her room. Chat Noir looked around her balcony, smiling at all the little touches that were so, Marinette. He settled himself away from the edge, hoping to keep his promise to not be seen. He periodically checked his baton, hoping that Ladybug would at least message him back.

As the sun began to set with no sign of her, he tried to call her again. As the line continued to ring, he put his head back in frustration, glaring at the sky.

The trapdoor opened and he instantly turned his head to look at her, seeing the concern in her eyes, "It's getting late Chat Noir. Don't you have family that will be looking for you soon?"

He shook his head, trying to make it sound light, "No, my father is… busy." The smell of something delicious reached him through the open trapdoor, and Marinette smiled as he lifted his nose to smell it more. Whatever it was, it made his stomach growl.

Marinette shook her head hearing the grumbling of his stomach, "We just had dinner, and I brought up a second plate for you, if you are hungry."

He beamed, feeling his face warm, "You didn't have to do that."

"It's not like I can let one of the heroes of Paris go without dinner just because he is stubbornly waiting for Ladybug." She said, opening the hatch wider, "Come on in, but you have to be quiet, my parents are downstairs."

He sprang up and quickly followed her into her room, seeing the bowl of steaming noodles on her desk. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, the smell of the spicy chicken and lo mein noodles making his mouth water, "Really Marinette, are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Just eat." She urged, offering him her desk chair. "Unless you don't like this, I can always go grab you something els-"

"This is perfect," he said with a shy smile, "thank you." He sat down and grabbed the chopsticks, smiling brightly before taking the first bite. He felt himself nearly melt in the seat, his eyes closing as he chewed. He dug into the rest, not realizing how hungry he actually was until that first bite. He lifted the bowl and held it closer, trying not to make a mess.

Her small laugh made him peer over at her, asking with a mouth full of spicy chicken, "Whadjta waughing fror?"

She laughed again, a beautiful, bright sound that made his heart skip a beat. "It's not going anywhere you know."

He swallowed quickly, smiling at her as heat rose to his cheeks, "Sorry, its, this is delicious."

Marinette smiled, "Thank you. My mom makes things like this all the time."

He told her honestly, "I wish I could eat like this everyday. My dad would have a fit though."

He saw her frown, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I have a certain, image, to maintain. That's all."

She didn't look convinced, and he told her after chewing his last bite, "I'm serious! Out there, outside of this," he motioned to his suit, "I don't think even you would really understand."

She stayed silent, glancing up at her wall of pictures, making him look too. He had seen the wall of pictures before, courtesy of Jagged Stone, so wasn't surprised by it. He smiled a bit, seeing that most of the pictures weren't just of him from the magazines. She had added pictures that included all of their friends.

"I'd probably understand better than you'd think. If you go through anything like what Adrien does…" she sounded almost sad as she said it, "I get it, believe me."

His head tilted to the side, "How could you?"

She blushed nearly scarlet, "I just, I know him, at least, I'd like to think that I do."

He leaned forward with a smile, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, "Go on. Surprise me."

She was instantly flustered, waving her hands in front of her, "It's nothing crazy, honest, so don't look at me like that!"

He snickered, "Look at you like what? I'm just curious how you see, Adrien, right?"

Her blush renewed and she quickly looked away from him, staring at the wall and taking a deep breath before telling him, "A few weeks ago, when that fragrance ad came out, he was literally chased around the city. I ran into him by accident and we ended up ducking and hiding everywhere we could." She smiled down at her hands, "We ended up at the movie theater," her smile fell, "and then his bodyguard got akumatized and came after him."

He remembered that day clearly, trying not to flinch at the memory of having to have deceived his lady so that she wouldn't suspect him. Chat Noir had been both too early and nearly too late to that particular party, but he'd made it. He told her softly, "That wasn't your fault."

"Maybe if I had tried to help him hide better," she looked up at him quickly, "He threw himself off the top of Montparnasse Tower! I literally thought my heart was going to stop when I saw him falling, putting all his trust in Ladybug to save him."

"She did save him." He reminded her.

"Barely." She whispered, "If the akuma hadn't let her go, he would have died Chat Noir. I couldn't…" she bit her bottom lip, looking up at him, hoping he would understand, "I couldn't imagine how the world would be without his light."

His heart stuttered… no that wasn't quite right, fluttered. It was fluttering at her soft words, at the depth of truth in her eyes as she stared at him.

"That day, and getting to know him as a friend and seeing how genuinely kind and caring he is, how hard he works with all his extra lessons, and how his father hardly ever lets him do anything else… if anyone deserved a Miraculous to help give them a bit of freedom, it would be him."

"You really think he's trustworthy enough to have a Miraculous?" He asked in shock, hoping that she didn't notice the blush reappearing on his cheeks.

"I do," she looked down, "but that day was just a glimpse of what his life can be like sometimes. I wish I could do something to help him, just get away from all of that for a little while." She smiled back at him, "So I promise, I do understand."

He smiled sheepishly, "I guess you do." He told her lightly, "It's no wonder Ladybug trusted you with so many miraculous all at once."

Marinette fidgeted nervously, "Y-Yeah, I guess."

He asked a little worried, "And you are sure you are okay? I know it's not easy, dealing with an Akuma, and you were alone, on your very first time out with a Miraculous."

"It, wasn't so bad." She admitted, "I was more worried about losing the Miraculous to Hawkmoth, having so many all at once kinda terrified me."

"But you did great, and you didn't lose any." He lifted his hand with a bright smile, "and got mine back to me."

She smiled shyly, "Yeah, thankfully." She yawned and he found himself doing the same. It had been a long day for them both.

"I guess I'll, go try to reach Ladybug again." He stretched as he stood, taking a step towards the ladder that would lead him back up to her balcony when her small hand grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Chat Noir, I, I really don't think Ladybug is going to show up."

He frowned at her, "She will."

"It's getting late, and she hasn't responded to you right?" Marinette asked knowingly.

He didn't respond and she said it softly, "Maybe she fell asleep already, or had something else to do? Why don't you just, try to talk to her about whatever it is the next time you see her?"

He looked down, "I messed up Marinette, really bad. My kwami did something reckless, and put not just himself but Ladybug's kwami in danger of being exposed. They were both captured today," he looked up at her, "It was my kwami's fault that you were put in danger, that Ladybug was put in danger,"

"But it wasn't your fault," she said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It might as well be." He said, feeling guiltier as he shifted his feet, "When I saw the drawing on screen," he fiddled with his ring, "I thought Ladybug might come and… take my miraculous away."

"She wouldn't do that to you." Marinette whispered, "You are a great Chat Noir, and have been with at her side since the beginning. No matter how mad or upset she gets, I'm sure she would never want to replace you as a partner."

Chat Noir smiled sheepishly, "You think so?"

Marinette nodded, "I do."

He told her, smiling brighter, "You are a great friend Marinette."

She smiled before her head tilted, her face paling as her eyes widened in shock, "Wh-What did you say?"

He said it confused, hoping he hadn't said something wrong, "That, you are a great friend?"

She blinked, staring at him with big owl eyes. Her voice shook as she said it, "Grends-Friends! … y-yeah great, friends."

Chat Noir's ears flattened to his wild mane, his tail flicking sadly behind him as he asked worried, "Are we… not?"

Marinette seemed to regain her composure almost instantly as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "Of course we are. Great, great friends." She pulled back to smile up at him, and he felt his face flush.

"You are one of a kind Chat Noir. I hope you know that." She said, finally letting go and stepping back.

"You are too Marinette." He told her sincerely, giving her a bow, "I think I'll take your advice and just talk to Ladybug another day. All I can do is wish for the best, right?"

She nodded, "Right. I know everything will work out."

He smiled, "Sleep well princess."

He disappeared up the ladder and out into the night, her heart thundering against her chest as she whispered it, "Good night Adrien, sleep well."

Tikki flew out into view from her hiding spot, saying her name concerned, "Marinette,"

"It's him." Happy tears trailed down her face, "It's him, Tikki. He's my Chat Noir…"

"Marinette are you really,"

"Adrien…" she said dreamily, before the pink bubbles of happiness around her popped as she realized it.

"HE WAS WAITING FOR ME AND I NEVER SHOWED UP!"

Tikki sighed, holding back her smirk as Marinette called it, "Tikki Spots On!"

"Wait you-" Tikki disappeared into the earrings before she could finish her sentence, but Marinette didn't care. She took off after him, heading straight for the Agreste Manor.

There wasn't a doubt in her heart. She saw his silhouette as he got ready to close the distance to the open window that would lead to his room when she called out to him loudly, "KITTY WAIT!"

He nearly fumbled forward, turning back and staring at her in shock, "Bu-Bugaboo? What- are you-" he cleared his throat, panic all over his face, "uh… doing, here?"

"Oh Kitty," she whispered lovingly, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

He stiffened, but she hugged him tighter, "I would never, ever, EVER take your Miraculous away from you! You are the only Chat Noir I will ever want or ever need! You are purr-fect, exactly the way you are!"

He moved like he was going to hug her, but hesitated at her arms and pulled her back, a serious look in his eyes, "You talked to Marinette…"

She shook her head, "No you ridiculous cat." She bopped his nose, reveling in the blush that dusted his cheeks, "You talked to Marinette."

"I'm, confused." He admitted.

She giggled, throwing her arms back around him as she finally admitted it, "It's you Kitty, it's always been you. You are the boy under the mask that I've always been in love with." She stared into his eyes, panic coming off of him in waves, "H-how can, but you, you know I'm,"

"Yes." She interrupted, smiling as she cupped his face with her hand, "and I had to at least tell you the truth of how I feel," she dropped her hand, his words earlier ringing painfully loud in her ears, "before I lose you."

"Lose me?" He asked quickly, lifting her face up to meet his, "You could never lose me bug, not ever." He placed her hand over his heart, "My heart has always been yours,"

"But I've always just been a good friend, nothing more." She told him, seeing his eyes widen again.

"You have always meant more to me than that, I've told you a hundred times how much I love you. I've never said that you were just…" he paused, staring into her beautiful bluebell eyes as it hit him.

He had spoken the words not ten minutes ago, to… "Marinette." He whispered, seeing her shift and look away from him again.

"I know you don't really feel the same, it's okay. I promise I understand. If being your friend is all I can be, AHHH!"

He grabbed her around the middle and lifted her nearly a foot off the ground, beaming brightly as he swung her around in circles, "IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU! I KNEW IT HAD TO BE! THERE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ANYONE ELSE!"

She felt the tears starting in her eyes, seeing the unbridled joy shining in the piercing green of his. "You, do you still…"

"Of course m'lady." He said instantly, setting her down and pulling her closer, "I love you, both sides of you. Having to deny my feelings for Marinette all this time has been," he put his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes like he was in pain, "cataclysmic."

She didn't hesitate for a second, pressing her lips to his in a kiss that ignited her soul. He instantly responded, all of his pent up passion for the girl in his arms bubbling over the surface without restraint.

As they reluctantly pulled away from each other, Chat Noir groaned. Ladybug kept her hand in the ends of his hair, scratching lightly at the base of his neck, "What's wrong Kitty?"

"I might actually have to thank Plagg for his little stunt at school. I can already imagine the amount of camembert I'm going to have to buy him until he's satisfied, but to have reached this point, I don't think it would still ever be enough." He sighed heavily, telling her sheepishly, "I'm sorry about him… by the way."

She shook her head, smiling without a care in the world, "As long as he doesn't do it anymore." She smirked, "Though maybe as punishment, I should make him some macarons instead."

Chat Noir laughed, "That would make him learn his lesson." He kissed her again, just a light press of his lips to hers that caused a soft, happy sigh to leave her and make his heart soar.

He hugged her to his chest, both of them happy to finally be in the other's arms, where they were happy to remain for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you are interested, the Miraculous Fanworks server is a continuously growing community of friendly MLB fans who share their fics, art, and enjoy talking about the show! Come and join us! [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)


End file.
